The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for coextruding two resins having widely varying flow rates or viscosities. In a coextrusion die where two or more resins to be joined have very different flow rates or viscosities, it is difficult to obtain a uniform distribution of both in the extruded product. In particular, it has been found that the lower viscosity or flow rate resin tends to flow laterally to one side of the extrusion die producing a non-uniform flow through an extrusion orifice and a non-uniform distribution of this resin in the extruded product. This phenomenon has been observed even with precisely machined and adjusted dies. The errors are believed due to lateral pressure differentials established within the die which cause migration of the lower viscosity or flow rate resin from one side of the die to the other. These pressure differentials are in turn believed to be caused by small gap errors in the flow channels of the resins as well as in the final die orifice. These errors are difficult to remove and in large measure are due to the limits of machining tolerances of the various die parts and to the number of parts and mating surfaces in the die.